


One Thing at a Time

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio bottoms for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing at a Time

It's a tired cliche; to get his ideas from porn, but Ray gets excited because this just might work. It's the look on the face of the guy he's doing the fucking, and the way that the guy who's getting fucked looks like he's totally in control that gives him the idea that yes, maybe he can let Kowalski fuck him.  
It says nothing good about him, he's sure, that he can't get over his hang-ups. He's tried, but it doesn't work. And it's not as if Kowalski complains. Ray just wants that kind of self-assurance that Kowalski has, Kowalski, who can get on his knees and bend over and lift his legs up and just take Ray deep and hard without any anxiety.  
Of course, it might just be that Kowalski loves getting fucked, but Ray is pretty sure that Kowalski wants to do the fucking as well, and Ray wants to give that to him.  
He even plans it out, that's how many issues he has, because Kowalski will indubitably shrug it off if it goes badly, just like he has every other time Ray has had a "I don't know if I can have a dick up my ass" freak-out, but it will dog Ray for a long time if it doesn't work out, because he wants Kowalski inside him, he just doesn't know if he can handle it.  
In the end it works because at the briefest seduction (Ray's patented let's go fuck kiss), Kowalski is, as usual, ready to go. Ray gets him worked up and naked with kissing and stroking. He murmurs an "I'll be right back" to a hardand happy Kowalski and slips into the bathroom to get himself ready with some lube and his fingers. He’s already starting to feel panicky, and on top of that it’s weird, to hide out in the bathroom and finger-fuck himself, but it’s important, to be absolutely sure he can do this. He’s completely overwhelmed for just a moment; what if this doesn’t work, and, if it does, is he ever going to be able to do it as easily and readily as Kowalski can, as Kowalski deserves from him? He shakes it off, lets it go. One thing at a time.  
Kowalski’s eyes lock on him as he returns to the bedroom. Kowalski spreads his legs and grins, expecting to get fucked, but raises an inquiring eyebrow as Ray straddles him instead. Kowalski is a quick one, thankfully, and doesn’t embarrass Ray with any “are you sures?” or hesitations, just lets him take his cock and settle himself on it.  
It’s anticlimactic, in a good way. All of Ray’s anxiety just dissipates, and he feels a strange calm as he rides Kowalski and feels the pleasurable sensations rippling through his body. Kowalski’s got that look on his face that Ray pictured every time he practiced with his own fingers. He throws his head back and just tries to take Kowalski deeper. It’s nice, actually; usually, when he’s doing the fucking, he’s trying to distract himself to keep from coming before Kowalski does, but now when he comes, Ray just enjoys the sounds and the fucked-out smile. He’s still hard, and manages to crawl his way up so that Kowalski, always obliging, can suck him off. It doesn’t take much, and Ray pulls away, shooting cum on both of them. He collapses next to Kowalski on the bed and just gives himself a minute before getting up to fetch some wet, warm towels. He settles in after getting them both cleaned up, but Kowalski gets one of his weird bouts of energy and rolls on top of him, kissing him senseless and tracing a line on his ear with his tongue. Neither one of them is going to get hard again soon, but it feels good nevertheless to be pressed together, and Ray moves a hand to take hold of Kowalski’s ass. “I hope that’s what I look like when you’re fucking me,” Kowalski murmurs in his ear.  
“Nah, you’re prettier,” Ray mutters lazily.  
“Really? I would not have thought this would ever happen.”  
“What, me letting you fuck me and liking it?”  
“No, you admitting I’m better-looking than you.”  
Ray just smacks him with a pillow and calls him a freak, and then they lay awake for a long time.


End file.
